Crackfic: Yéyé et son pied de micro Feat Victor
by Klervia
Summary: Pétage de plomb sur Yéyé, son pied de micro et Victor. Parce que trop de café.


_Bunya_

 _Avant de vous laisser lire ça, j'ai besoin de vous expliquer que ceci est, le plus totalement et absurdement, mon unique et seule faute. Et je maintiens, un peu celle de Yéyé qui a tweeté son amour pour son pied de micro. Et un peu Yusseily et son Antoniochapo (allez lire ça. Tout de suite) qui m'as poussé dans ce ship fabuleux.  
Donc j'ai subit une mauvaise influence messieurs les juges. Mais je plaide coupable._

 _Donc ici, on aime Yéyé, son pied de micro, Victor, les trouples et le mindfuck. Des bisous._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de déposer vos cerveaux dans la boîte prévue à cet effet~_

 _Yéyé et Victor s'appartiennent à eux-même, et si mes écrits dérangent je retirerais ça de suite et m'exilerais en Sibérie._

* * *

La lumière du crépuscule mourant soulignait la silhouette des toits nantais. Dans une aquarelle orangée, de longs nuages pourpres s'étiraient comme pour caresser le profil vérolé d'une lune pâle. Caresse d'une lenteur presque lascive, sensuelle, insoutenable. De celle que les amants secrets s'offrent, torturés entre l'envie et l'interdit, de celles que Yéyé avait prodigué tout l'après-midi. A chaque prise de son, il l'avait effleuré, de courts instants sur de longues, si longues heures. A grand-peine s'était-il retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus aussitôt, de ne pas promener ses mains et sa bouche sur chaque centimètre carré offert à ses yeux torturés. Avec un frisson, il regardait ses défenses et la nuit tomber, sa retenue s'effacer pour laisser place à ses envies. Et il avait envie de lui. D'une main rendue tremblante par l'excitation, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur cette raideur affriolante. Ses lèvres impatientes vinrent lentement tracer des chemins humides, luisants doucement dans la lumière pudique des astres. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, porté par sa voix mélodieuse qui murmurait des mots qui auraient vu rougir un ange tant ils étaient porteurs de promesses sensuelles. Il semblait que ses cordes vocales s'étaient décidées, en une harpe d'Ovide, de créer mille chants à l'honneur de son amour...

Un amour incompris, mais n'en était-il pas ainsi de tous les amours torrides et passionnels qui font les légendes ? Yéyé se fichait des regards surpris quand il se laissait aller à une déclaration enflammée, ignorait royalement les ricanements. Plus rien n'avait d'importance s'il pouvait être près de lui. Son amour. Son amant.  
Son pied de micro.

Un amour réciproque, qui avait pris du temps à éclore. On ne mêle pas amour et travail, et longtemps, Yéyé avait été tenu à distance, brûlant de feux que la résistance attisait. Il avait déjà étouffé bien des amours, et celui-là, il se refusait à le laisser sombrer dans les gouffres de l'inexistence. Oui, il en avait eu d'autre, des amants, des amours, des passions. Longtemps, il avait aimé sans retour, et c'est cela, qui l'avait poussé à insister, à supplier, à soumettre, encore et encore, son amour. Finalement, c'était par une nuit semblable qu'ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre... Un souvenir que chérissait le chanteur, et qui donnait à son cœur l'aura de félicité de ceux que rien ne peux blesser.

Du moins l'avait-il cru.  
Jusqu'à se trouver face à ce spectacle. Des larmes de souffrance et d'incompréhension lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que Victor se relevait, se rhabillait maladroitement, balbutiant les formulations d'usage. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il pouvait tout expliquer. Sourd à ces banalités, il ne lança rien d'autre qu'un regard douloureux sur son amant. Sans réaction, mais plein de honte. Peu lui importaient les explications vaseuses de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami pour qui il avait eu de ces tendresses inavouables, inavouées. Voir ces deux êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que lui-même, ensemble, faisait naître en lui une rage immense... Et une tristesse plus grande encore. Son regard oscilla de l'un à l'autre... La porte claqua derrière lui.

Il courut, longtemps. Parcouru la ville, de long, en large, en travers. Il s'égara dans le dédale de la cité qui, comme un monstre à la bouche immense, brassait les êtres perdus de sa langue immonde et noire, comme un enfant lèche une confiserie, les lèvres suintantes et collante de sang et de désespoir. La beauté sombre des rues n'était plus rien aux yeux d'un pauvre hère dont les pensées se noyaient, perdant jusqu'à son nom et son apparence humaine au fil de ses souvenirs devenant tourbillons de folie pure. En peu de temps, il devint l'un de ces morts en devenir que cachent parfois les méandres de ces pavés qui tracent une toile où s'accrochent les âmes désœuvrées.  
La souffrance dans ces grand yeux, brûlante d'un amour perdu, l'amenèrent peut-être à ce pont, à ce soir. C'était par une nuit semblable qu'ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre... De ce temps béni ne restait plus qu'une musique aigre, désaccordée.

Sans doute que c'était le même chemin qui avait amené Victor ici, sur ses traces. Sans doute étaient-ce les mêmes sentiments qui fit lever ce bras, cet arme pointée sur sa poitrine. Il écouta sa diatribe, son amour vibrant. Pour lui. Pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas la force de vivre sans eux deux. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas vivre entre eux deux, les séparer. Le canon se tourna sur la tempe du cinéphile, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Tout serait plus simple ainsi. Ses deux amours, libres de lui, délivrés, s'aimant !  
La surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsque la main de Yéyé détourna l'arme. Idiot. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait lui, autant qu'il aimait son pied de micro.  
Dans cette mélodie s'accordant peu à peu, un troisième instrument s'ajouta. Et ses sentiments ? N'avait-on jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être semblables ?  
Encore de l'étonnement. De la surprise. Des larmes. Mais de bonheur, à présent. Était-ce possible ? Possible qu'après tant de souffrances, il y ait un tel bonheur ?

L'on ne vit jamais, sur aucun pont d'aucun endroit, trois âmes plus heureuses, enlacées plus étroitement. Jamais l'on ne vit d'âmes si pleines d'amour, de couple si soudé que celui de ces trois êtres.  
Jamais on ne lu d'histoire plus étrange.

* * *

 _Bon. Je vais m'acheter une parka, il fait froid en Sibérie._  
 _Yéyé, Victor, si vous avez tout lu je demande pardon pour l'explosion de vos cerveaux respectifs._  
 _Le reste du public... Merde quoi, c'est vous qui avez cliqué, assumez bordel ! :')_

 _Vous avez droit de partager ci-dessous votre réaction à mon pétage de plomb~_


End file.
